


Carlos' Surprise from Chad

by Harrypotterfan198



Series: Carlos' Surprises and Gifts [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake of my stories Carlos' Surprise and Carlos' Surprise from Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos walks into his and Jay's dorm room, with Dude following him.  
Carlos is too distracted to notice the "surprise" that's on his bed.  
But Dude does notice. Dude jumps on to Carlos' bed and barks at the dog on the bed. 

Carlos wonders why Dude was barking, he turns around to see a Golden Retriever puppy sitting on his bed.  
Carlos walks over to his bed and sits down.  
He lets the puppy sniff his hand, and then after the puppy sniffed his hand, he starts to pet the dog.  
While Carlos is petting the puppy he wonders to himself, (I wonder whose dog this is?, there's no collar).

There's a note on Carlos' bed. Carlos doesn't notice the note on the bed, but Dude does. Dude pick up the note and put in Carlos' lap.  
Carlos picks up the note and reads:  
"To Carlos,  
From Chad".

Carlos smiles as he reads the note.  
After he reads the note he puts it down on the bed.

Carlos named the puppy, Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos is in his and Jay's dorm room, laying on his stomach on his bed.

His dog, Chad is laying in front of him. 

Carlos is scratching Chad's back while thinking about the note that Chad left him with his new puppy:  
"To Carlos,  
From Chad".

Carlos blushes while he is thinking about the note, (It was really sweet of Chad to get me a puppy.) As Carlos is thinking this, his dog Chad is licking his hand and nuzzling it.  
Carlos gives Chad a smile. 

Chad rolls over and Carlos starts to give Chad a belly rub.

Carlos is too distracted to notice that (human) Chad is there, but Chad does notice. 

Chad walks into Carlos' and Jay's dorm room while smiling. 

Carlos continues to give (dog) Chad a belly rub. 

Chad walks over to Carlos' bed and sits down.

Chad smiles while watching Carlos give (dog) Chad a belly rub.

Chad leans over and gives Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

Carlos looks up at Chad and smiles.  
Chad smiles back. 

Chad starts scratching (dog) Chad's belly.  
Carlos smiles and continues to rub (dog) Chad's belly. 

 

Chad and Carlos and (dog) Chad spend the rest of the day on Carlos' bed.


End file.
